


let you catch me (let's play again)

by dracometria



Series: secret agent/spy drabble au [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, fight fight fight, sookai, taehyun is tired of kai's shit, the continuation of sookai making out against a wall, the road from enemies to makeout buddies, tyunning power duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: “Bunny,” he says with a sigh, fisting the front of Choi’s barely-buttoned shirt, and maybe his voice comes out breathier than expected. “I have to get going.” The barrel of another gun presses against his temple. Beretta, by the feel of it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: secret agent/spy drabble au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	let you catch me (let's play again)

**Author's Note:**

> the last drabble of september it's over ahhhh
> 
> italics for when they speak in french (they’re still in france, just not in paris anymore, and of course exceptions for taehyun speaking since he’s off-screen)

_“Don’t you think you’re having too much fun with him?”_

Kai smiles coyly at the man sitting down a few seats from him at the bar. He looks to be in his late twenties to early thirties—an average age for the field’s he’s in, since they always die so young. There’s a spark of interest in the man’s eyes, and Kai glances away shyly, biting his lip. His target is classically handsome, clean shaven and looks to be the dark and brooding type. Well, the lot of them usually are. 

He pouts as he looks at his phone and types a reply back to Taehyun. 

_He’s cute when he’s flustered_ ›◡‹

Taehyun snorts into his earpiece. Kai fights to keep the crestfallen look on his face as he pretends to look around the bar. “Bunny” is seated in a booth across from him with another agent, the two looking like a pair of college students who’ve had too much to drink. It’s very convincing, and Kai has to force himself to not linger at the dress shirt that has one too many buttons undone. Their eyes meet for a split second, electric—and Kai takes that moment to look away, running a hand through his hair as he droops against the counter. He picks up his glass and tips it down his throat—water, of course, but his target doesn’t know that. 

Not a minute later, there’s a presence at his side. Kai makes sure his eyes are appropriately teary before turning.

 _“H-Hello.”_ He looks down, drawing attention to his damp eyelashes. 

_“Waiting for someone?”_ the man says, pretending to be sympathetic. 

Kai fidgets in his seat, fingers playing with the hem of his jacket as he looks up. He knows his cheeks are an enticing pink as he affects shyness. _“Not anymore.”_

_“Are you from around here, my sweet?”_ He leans in, hand on Kai’s thigh, wasting no time at all. _“What’s your name?”_

_“Marin. And yours?”_

_“Laurent,”_ his target lies. He’s a Sarti. This bar is chock-full of his men, so it’s a good thing Kai has it easy tonight. He’ll just offload the dirty work to Bunny. _“Can I buy you a drink?”_ He works fast, Kai will have to give him that. 

_“You’ll drink with me, right?”_ Kai asks shyly. _“I’m not a good drinker, and I’ve already had a few.”_

Sarti’s eyes crinkle up at the corners. _“Of course, sweetheart.”_

Kai lets Sarti lead him upstairs to the private rooms. He stumbles a few times for good measure, giggling when Sarti calls him a _clumsy little Bambi._ Under the guise of being drunk and handsy, he removes all three bugs on the mob leader. 

Sarti locks the door behind them. The room is tapped. 

_“I’ve been waiting for this all night,”_ Kai murmurs as Sarti removes his jacket, and there’s a click in his receiver as Taehyun sets to work. 

It takes Bunny two minutes and five seconds to dispatch all of the henchmen, and Sarti has just pinned Kai down against the mattress when the door clicks open.

_“What the—”_

Kai rolls off the bed before the man can slump on him, sliding the pen-knife back into his wrist sleeve.

 _“The blond one is being occupied,”_ Taehyun updates. 

Kai grins as he checks the tranq dart lodged in the side of Sarti’s neck. “Excellent.” _He’s a good shot._ He has to throw himself to the ground to dodge the second dart, pouting when he sees that Bunny keeps the gun trained on him. “I’m going to run away if you insist on doing that, Choi.” 

Bunny doesn’t let go of the gun, his voice stiff as he replies in Korean. “How much do you know?” 

“Enough,” Kai says teasingly as he lets his Bunny approach, throwing out his knife when he shoots again. It collides with the dart, and more importantly, knocks the gun out of the agent’s hands. It clatters to the ground, and Kai kicks it under the bed before surging forward. Not even the element of surprise lets him catch Bunny off-guard as he matches him blow for blow. _Skilled in hand-to-hand as well._ Kai is pleased—very pleased. Hoseok will be thrilled. 

He lets Choi back him up until he’s caged against the wall. 

“Where’s the chip?” Choi asks, standing unnecessarily close, if you asked Kai. 

“Did you think I would keep it on me?” Kai smiles lazily and shrugs, tracking Choi’s gaze as he watches the shirt slip off his shoulder with the movement. “You’re free to search.” 

Choi narrows his eyes as he pats him down, his touch light with purpose. Kai whimpers playfully anyway when he presses against the back pocket of his jeans, smirk widening when he sees Choi’s gaze snap back towards him. 

“Done frisking me yet? We could be doing more important things right now.” 

“Like what?” Choi asks, but the way his voice catches makes Kai think he knows exactly what he means. He only has to lean in an inch or two to kiss him, and he knows he’s right when Choi responds immediately against his lips.

Hmm. Taehyun might get mad if he stays for too long, but kissing Choi is _very_ fun. Choi kisses back with hunger and more than a bit of annoyance, but Kai likes pushing his buttons like this, enjoys the firm press of the body against his as Choi licks into his mouth, intense and impatient in a way he hadn’t been back in Paris. Choi’s hand slides in his back pocket— _not quite giving up his search yet,_ Kai thinks with some amusement, only to squeak when Choi cups him closer instead. The sound is muffled, but he feels the agent’s lips curve against him. 

“Smug,” Kai says against the brush of tongue, eyes sliding fully shut when Choi starts kissing down his jaw, and the appreciative sound he makes is genuine now when Choi mouths against his sensitive neck, the slide of teeth and tongue and pressure making it _that_ much better. Kai absentmindedly wonders if Choi intends to leave a mark, the way he teases the skin with his teeth. 

_“You’ll get caught if you don’t start hauling ass. And I might let them have you,”_ Taehyun cuts in on the earpiece, sounding exasperated. 

“Bunny,” he says with a sigh, fisting the front of Choi’s barely-buttoned shirt, and maybe his voice comes out breathier than expected. “I have to get going.” The barrel of another gun presses against his temple. Beretta, by the feel of it. This particular gun is not made for shooting darts. 

“The chip,” Choi responds, voice a little hoarse, his gaze dark.

Kai’s eyes go flinty as he slowly pops the buttons off his shirt, not that they needed much encouragement. He holds Choi’s stare and crushes the cleverly disguised comms in his fist. “When was the last time you heard from your little fox friend?” Kai asks, and he sees the exact moment Choi tenses with worry even though he tries to hide it. Kai knows the importance of the microchip, but it satisfies him to see that his Bunny is not an emotionless soldier after all. 

It satisfies him a lot. 

Choi lowers the gun reluctantly. 

Kai eases himself out of the pin, blowing him a kiss as he slips away.

“See you when I see you, _mon chéri._ Don’t catch a cold~”

Yeonjun barrels into the room not thirty seconds later. “Oh hell, is that Sarti? And what happened to your shirt?” 

_Fuck._ Soobin slides a tired hand over his face. _Played again._

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


End file.
